In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention.
Polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) compacts are used in a variety of mechanical applications, for example in material removal or material shaping operations, as bearing surfaces, and in wire-draw operations. PCD compacts are often used in the petroleum industry in the removal of material in downhole drilling. The PCD compacts are formed as cutting elements, a number of which are attached to drill bits, for example, roller-cone drill bits and fixed-cutter drill bits.
PCD cutters typically include a superabrasive diamond layer, referred to as a polycrystalline diamond body, that is attached to a substrate. The polycrystalline diamond body may be formed in a high pressure high temperature (HPHT) process, in which diamond grains are held at pressures and temperatures at which the diamond particles bond to one another.
As is conventionally known, PCD cutters may be the life-critical component of a drilling operation, such that the wear rate and the life of the PCD cutters may affect the time that a drill bit may spend in a material removal application. The wear rate and the life of the PCD cutter may be related to, among others, the abrasion resistance, the thermal stability, and/or the impact toughness of the PCD cutter itself. Similarly, improved physical properties of PCD bodies may be advantageous for alternative end user applications.
Accordingly, PCD bodies having improved physical properties may be desired.